Crazy in Love
by dollyrot
Summary: The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she’s going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn’t watch herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy in Love**

**Title:** Crazy in Love   
**Rating:** PG   
**Pairing:** You'll see.**   
Summary:** The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn't watch herself.   
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did, but.   
**Note: **Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will hopefully make up for it!

* * *

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Chris Jericho and Stacy Keibler.

The two finally declare, and celebrate, their love on this joyous occasion. Please join them on this happy day."

Her eyes, they couldn't stop reading this trash… this vile. The words, they left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She now wished earlier that she'd held her tongue and not said anything to him at all. He was pissed at her alright, but the absolute _nerve_ of that man! How dare he invite her to his wedding, in which he would wed the one woman she absolutely despised? How dare he, when they'd been fighting about it, only mere weeks ago? Was he mentally retarded, to think she'd actually turn up? Obviously, he knew she was pissed off at him about this – yet he didn't know how she _truly_ felt – and that was why he was inviting her. It was a challenge. She loved challenges and she wasn't going to sit out for this one. He had some balls, inviting her to this. He knew her too well, he knew she'd end up being there. He knew she watched him finally marry… _that woman_. Right in front of her eyes.

She found herself shaking, with fright or anger, she really didn't know, so the diva leant against the wall, attempting to look casual. Attempting to put up a cool, calm and collected demeanor. She had put up a wall around her long again, not to mention the wall she'd built around her heart. Many months ago, she swore she wouldn't fall for anyone again – not after what happened with Matt. With Christian. With Kane (not that she ever loved him anyway) – but she ended up doing the one thing she swore she wouldn't.

She fell in love.

Matt, she claimed she still loved him. He was always there for her, always a shoulder to lean on. He was there, everytime she cried, everytime she laughed or marked out over someone. He was there at every one of her darkest moments. He had fulfilled everything on the list of loving – or befriending, in her case – someone. But so had the person she really loved: Chris Jericho. And deep down inside, she knew she was really kidding herself if she thought she still loved Matt Hardy.

Unfortunately, the man of her dreams slipped right through her fingers. And she'd just sat idly by as it happened. And she could already tell that she was going to continue doing so.

She tore the pink sheet of paper, tiny specks of glitter falling from the page. Then the diva took a few steps toward the open window nearby and opened her hands. Torn shreds flew from her hands, flying outside in all directions. She watched as the wind completely blew away the reminder of who she loved – and her past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crazy in Love**

**Title:** Crazy in Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** You'll see.**   
Summary:** The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn't watch herself.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did, but.   
**Note: **Woohoo, finally an update! ) I just realized I haven't updated this thing in over a year, so… here you go.

**xxx**

"Lita, what the fuck are you doing?"

The fiery redhead's roommate queried angrily as she walked into the room, attempting to fix a pair of pearl earrings onto her ears. She was preparing herself for the wedding that was being held later on that evening – the wedding of Chris Jericho and Stacy Keibler. The diva cocked an eyebrow in return, wasn't it obvious? A pair of grey sweats covered her lean body, the body that was curled up on the sofa, hand resting on her knee. In that hand was a remote control; pointed at the television blaring loudly in front of her. Beside her was a bowl of salted and buttered popcorn, half-eaten.

"Trish, I thought you were smarter than that." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, free hand dipping into the bowl and emerging with a handful of popcorn. Tossing it gently into her mouth and chewing it, she looked over at Trish Stratus pointedly. "What!" Trish closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a breath of air as she inwardly counted to ten. Her friend had a tendency to be quite annoying at times and this was no exception. "You know _exactly _what. Why aren't you dressed?" Lita sent the smaller blonde an innocent smile. "I _am_ dressed." Trish rubbed her temples in frustration, then clutched her dress delicately (not wanting to mess it up) as she gingerly sat down on the couch beside her roommate. "Lita, if you're planning on going to the wedding dressed like that, I think I'm going to have to get angry." A hand was waved airily beside her. "Chill, Trish." The redhead stated quietly. "I'm not going."

It took a moment for the statement to sink in.

"What?"

"I'm not going."

Through gritted teeth, Trish answered, "And why is that, Li?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Or because you don't feel like seeing Chris."

"That might contribute to why I'm not going."

"That's funny, Li… because I could've sworn you were." The now furious blonde stood up from her spot beside her best friend, eyes blazing. She was angry with her and Lita knew it. But the funniest thing right now was that she didn't care. Right now, she didn't care what was happening with anyone, anywhere, anytime. The world seemed to return the favour. The two divas looked at each other; at that moment, their eyes met. Trish looked hurt, her eyes showed that. "You promised me!" She let out a frustrated scream. "And more importantly, you promised Chris!"

Lita had been about to reply - her mouth was half-open – when she caught the expression on her friend's face. Her voice cracked, "… I can't go." She looked downwards, anywhere but Trish's face. Her hands. Yes, there was a good place to start. "Yes, you can." Trish was adamant about this – Lita was going to go whether she liked it or not. Her chin jutted out stubbornly, her hands on her hips as she looked at her best friend sitting there in front of her – twiddling her thumbs, her red tresses covering her beautiful sculpted face that was likely marred by features of depression. "Li.. I know you're strong enough to do this. Be the girl I know you are, be the woman I know and love. Please, Li.. I know that deep down inside, you can somehow pluck up the courage to go and watch your best friend get married on what's supposed to be the happiest day of his life." She watched a hand rake through Lita's hair. "If you're not there, he won't be that happy."

"If I'm there, I won't be that happy either." A muffled voice came from behind all the red locks of hair. Trish sighed, sitting back down on the couch beside her, hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know, baby, I know," She coaxed soothingly. "But the pain will go away eventually. Right now… I think you should just focus being there for your best friend,"

There was a moment's silence as Lita considered this. Be there for her friend, but still lose him forever to one of the dopiest people she knew? Or not even go, break her friend's heart, but still lose him to Stacy? It was a lose-lose situation either way, as far as she was concerned. The only difference was that she never ever wanted to hurt Chris, so for now, she surmised she would go with option A.

"Okay."

"You'll go!"

She nodded. Trish knew her heart was breaking.

"Thank you Li… you'll have made him so happy." An odd look crossed Trish's face as she stood up for a moment and crossed the room. "Hold on for a moment, will you?" Lita sat there, her whole body numb. She couldn't explain the way she was feeling right now because she didn't think she was feeling anything right now. She just felt… neutral. Empty, broken inside. Trish returned, fist closed. Something was held in her hand. She opened it and resting there was a silver necklace, one that had a heart dangling from the end. Lita felt her throat constrict just looking at it – he'd given it to her last year for her birthday. "Wear it. For good luck." She grabbed Lita's hand – Lita didn't seem to be functioning herself – and dropped it in it. "I'll leave you to it. I just want you to know that you made the right decision. He won't forget this."

At those words, one thought crossed through Lita's mind: '_I know I never will.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Crazy in Love**

**Title:** Crazy in Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** You'll see.**   
Summary:** The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn't watch herself.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did, but.   
**Note: **Woohoo, another update! I tried to make this chapter a lot longer than what I usually do… so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Please read and review, I love hearing your feedback! Thanks to everybody who did last time!

**xxx**

"Come on, you _stupid _car, work!" The blonde groaned angrily. She flicked her keys back, turning the car off. With a frustrated sigh, she rested her elbows against the steering wheel, moaning. "Of _course_ it would be like this today…"

The diva sitting beside her in the passenger's seat didn't say a word. She had her elbow propped against the miniscule window sill, cheek placed in her palm. She was staring out the window at the world outside, sitting there in her own daydream. Trish had no idea what Lita was going through right now, but she felt so bad for her.

Flicking her keys back the other way and turning the ignition on, Trish grinned as the engine roared to life. She placed her hand on the gear stick, and, just as she was moving it to back the car out of the driveway, the engine spluttered – it was having a wheezing fit – and died. After a moment's silence, Trish pounded her hand against the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off loudly. Realizing her mistake, she removed her hand from the wheel at once, blushing slightly. "No, no, no, no, _no_!" She muttered furiously under her breath, raking a hand through her blonde locks and attempting to think of a way to get them to Chris Jericho's wedding.

"Trish," Lita's voice cut through the silence, "We don't have to go." Trish whipped her head around at her best friend, who was still staring soundlessly out the window. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, so that they looked like a snake's and hissed, "We are fucking well going whether you like it or not, missy." She stated, "Whether we are late or not. So don't you try and weasel your way out of this one, Li."

Secretly, Lita was cursing inwardly. She had agreed to go, yes, but she that didn't mean she necessarily wanted to be there. Because she didn't. She didn't want to be there at all… watching her best friend marry an idiot like Stacy Keibler. The thought sent her head spinning, sent her heart plummeting down into her stomach.

There was a noise to her left that disrupted her thoughts. After attempting, again, to start the engine, Trish had gotten out of the car (slamming her door shut behind her) and had kicked the door she had just closed in a fit of anger. Lita now looked over at her in amusement, finally moving her head, watching her fellow diva take out her phone from her Gucci purse and dial a phone number. This was going to be a long while.

_**xxx**_

_At the church_

"So, you're finally tying the knot, Chris," Chris Jericho's fellow blonde Canadian and longtime friend Edge started ominously as he helped him fix his stylish little bowtie. "Looks like it." Chris replied, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm actually a little surprised though, man," Edge nodded sanctimoniously as he finished with the bowtie, and then glanced over at the mirror standing in front of them. He noticed Chris's confused expression and laughed lightly. "I'm not saying this to offend you, man, or to ruin your day," he responded, a grin appearing on his face. "But I'm wondering why you chose Stacy when you had someone else there the whole time."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Who else? Lita, of course."

"Lita?"

An image of the daring redhead appeared in Jericho's mind. His best friend… she had been there through thick and thin, and yet… she didn't seem supportive of his decision to marry the leggy blonde diva. Her congratulations, when she had given them, had seemed so fake, so unreal… so not Lita. And the reasoning behind that, he didn't know. But he remembered the day he told her quite clearly…

"_You're going to marry her." Lita had echoed distantly, her voice flat. Her expression – which had been so excited, because it was the night she had won the Women's Championship for the second time in her career – had crumpled at his words. "Yeah.. I had to, Li, I just had to." Lita had nodded slowly, taking this news in. He had noticed the way her hazel eyes had averted direction from his baby blues, staring down at the floor. For some reason, she hadn't wanted to meet his face. "That's great, Chris, really it is." She had stated finally, a touch of sadness in her voice. She looked up again; her eyes were kind of glassy. "I'm so happy for you."_

"What about her?"

"Oh come on, Chris," Another voice cut in. Christian, Edge's brother, cut in. He'd been silent the whole time they had been talking, messing around with his mobile phone. He'd received an urgent message from his girlfriend Trish, who had pleaded for his help. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was already at the church, he couldn't help her, but had offered another source: Victoria. She hadn't arrived yet, and considering that Trish and Victoria were now good friends, he thought she might be able to lend a helping hand. "Like it's not the most obvious thing in the world."

"It can't be that damn obvious if I don't know!" Chris cried, eyeing the brothers pointedly. "Now, you tell me what the hell you two are both on about, or else!" Edge smirked cockily. "Or else _what_, Jericho?" Chris just glared warningly at him. "_Edge_…" The long-haired Canadian held up his hands, acting all terrified. "Chill out, bro!" He straightened up; making sure his cummerbund was on perfectly. He had to look good for this wedding after all. "What we mean about Lita… is that… she's in love with you."

"_WHAT?_"

Chris whirled around, shock masking his expression. "What the hell are you on about? She's not in love with me; she's my best friend for cryin' out loud!" Christian snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face. "Hello? What's your point?" Chris sat down on one of the chairs in the room, his breathing heavy. "She's not in love with me." His expression was odd, unreadable. "She can't be." Edge let out a low whistle. "I get the feeling she never told you." "Because she's not." Christian placed his hands on Chris's shoulders, shaking him wildly. "God, Chris! It's right there before your own eyes and you don't see it! Lita's been there, she's been in love with you since practically day one! Why the hell do you think she was so upset about you getting engaged to Keibs?" "Uh.." Jericho responded stupidly, his mind an absolute mess. He was about to get married to the girl of his dreams – or so he thought – and now, _now_ Edge and Christian decide to tell him his best friend is in love with him. He was inwardly kicking those two right now. "Because she's in love with you!" The brothers chorused in unison.

There was a few moments of silence, during which time Chris placed his head in his hands and stared at the ground.

He finally spoke up, voice a little shaky. "Guys, am I about to make the biggest mistake of my life?" Edge clapped him on the shoulder friendlily. "I say this as your friend and your friend who is looking out for your best interests and who is not intending on any offense meant by this…" He paused dramatically. "But, yes, I think you are." He grinned almost cheekily. "See you out there." With a curt nod, Christian echoed Edge's words, "Yeah, see you out there." The pair left the room, leaving Jericho to ponder on his own thoughts.

_**xxx**_

_Back with Trish and Lita_

"Thank you Victoria… you are a _lifesaver_!" The vicious vixen grinned slyly, "I know."

They were driving down the highway to the church, located just out of town. "Seriously… I don't think we would've gotten there if you hadn't been able to come and get us… so thanks a lot!" Trish babbled from the front passenger's seat. "Trish. Honestly. It's fine." Victoria returned with a smile. "Let's just hope we get there on time, alright?" Trish returned the smile, only hers was weaker. "I just… it's like… we just have to… well, you know!" The blonde jerked her head in the direction of the backseat, where Lita had resumed her former position of staring out the window. Victoria nodded sadly. The poor thing.

No one spoke as they continued driving down the highway… until Victoria cursed out loud. There was a huge pileup upcoming and it was their only way out of town. Muttering wicked curses under her breath, Victoria checked her watch, her other hand drumming impatiently on the steering wheel. "Come on, come on..." If the roadblock cleared, they might just make it on time. They were definitely cutting it thin.

Sadly, ten minutes later, it hadn't improved a single bit. Victoria bit her lip as she checked her watch. They were definitely going to be late now; the wedding had probably already begun back in that church.

_**xxx**_

_At the church_

A hush fell over the crowd as the wedding march begun. Chris was standing nervously at the altar, wringing his hands. What on earth was he supposed to do about Lita? And, more importantly, where the hell was she? She'd promised him she'd be there, that she'd be there for him! Even if she _did _love him, which was _highly_ unlikely, she wouldn't not come… right?

The doors opened to the church and his bride to be walked in. Stacy Keibler. She was a gorgeous girl, yes, she really was. Her usually straight blonde hair was curled into ringlets at the front of her face, the back of her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a strapless white dress that fell to her feet. There were beads sewn into the corset, they formed a pattern on the top. She carried a bouquet of red roses in her arms, they were beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Chris watched as this girl walked down the aisle towards him, smiling angelically. She loved him. He… loved her.

Once Stacy had made her way down the aisle and everyone else had followed, the true wedding begun. Chris wasn't listening as the priest rambled on about true love and destiny, with their futures awaiting them. He only listened when the priest asked him whether he took Stacy to be his bride. His blue eyes quickly scanned the room – where was Lita? She'd fucking promised him! And now she had missed his wedding! Angrily, he replied to the priest so fiercely he looked taken aback, "I do." He now extended the same question to Stacy, who happily replied with an "I do!" of her own.

"Is there anyone who thinks these two…" The priest's voice trailed off, he had been interrupted by the doors opening again. Three gorgeous divas stood there, looking apologetic and slightly embarrassed. Those three divas were, of course, Lita, Victoria and Trish. Trish and Victoria squeaked apologies and found seats. Lita just stood there for a moment, staring up at Chris, who stared right back. As he watched her, he noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. The silver one, the one that had the heart attached to it. The one he'd given her for her birthday last year. Hazel eyes met blue eyes. "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not be wed? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest continued, ignoring the interruption.

He realized she was the only one who could stop him.

Her eyes were watering. Edge, Christian, Trish and Victoria were all watching them like hawks, waiting for the next move.

She said nothing.

She was containing her words by biting her lips together, trying to ignore the fact that she tasted blood inside her mouth. The look on her face said everything, however. And at that moment, he knew. He truly knew. He knew that what Edge and Christian had said before had been the truth, and, ironically, _nothing but the truth._

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He lifted Stacy's veil. She had the widest smile on her face. It looked as though her cheeks would break if she was anymore cheerful. Tentatively, he paused for a moment. Should he do this? After closing his eyes for a moment, he fought back the feeling inside his stomach and closed the distance between their lips. When he pulled away, he looked over to where Lita had been standing only to see she wasn't standing there anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crazy in Love**

**Title:** Crazy in Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** You'll see.**   
Summary:** The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn't watch herself.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did, but. Lyrics are "When It All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas (and were taken from and are copyright to them.  
**Note: **Woohoo, another update! I tried to make this chapter a lot longer than what I usually do (it probably isn't though)… so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Please read and review, I love hearing your feedback! Thanks to everybody who did last time! Much love goes out to you!

**xxx**

When his phone rang the first time, he ignored it.

The second time it rang, he had to fight back everything inside of him not to jump up and answer it.

The third time? He knew he had to.

"Chris," Stacy began, a cynically amused expression crossing her pretty features, "Please tell me you're not going to interrupt this to answer your phone." She was lying on top of him, breathing heavily as she planted sweet kisses on his raw lips. He quickly glanced over to his right to the bedside table, where his cell phone was lit up and vibrating. It was tinkling out a Fozzy tune loudly. If he squinted, he could clearly read the name written on the screen… after doing so, he made out that that name was '**Trish Stratus**'. His heart started beating wildly inside his chest like a drum – surely nothing bad had happened back at home while he and Stacy were on their honeymoon in Hawaii?

"Sorry Stace," He answered honestly, he truly was. She groaned loudly as she pulled herself off of him, wrapping the bed sheet around her naked body – whilst muttering angrily about how she couldn't 'believe this shit' and that he was interrupting sex for 'that stupid bitch' - as she got off the bed to go pull on some clothes. Chris yanked on his boxers quickly, before reaching over to answer his phone. Pressing the little green telephone button on it, he held it up to his ear and asked, "Trish?" Her worried voice filled his ear. "Chris, god… I'm glad I finally got a hold of you," He raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Trish's voice cracked for a moment, she let out a shuddering breath of air. "It's Lita." He immediately panicked. "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing happened to her. It's just that… well… Chris, she needs you."

"Trish…" "No!" The blonde diva cut him off desperately, she sounded close to tears. "Chris, I'm not kidding. She needs you." He spluttered wildly, "Trish, what are you on about?" She let out a small frustrated scream. "Chris! I'm not joking around with you! I've never seen her like this! Ever since she got home from your stupid wedding, she's locked herself away in her room. She won't come out, not even for RAW. I had to lie to Vince and tell her she's sick, that she can't make it." He didn't reply for a moment. This had to be serious, if Lita was skipping out on work, on wrestling. Wrestling was her dream, her life… if she was missing it, and then something really serious had to be happening back there. Trish's voice interrupted his thoughts; it was more quiet and tinier than ever. "I hear her at night, Jericho. She cries herself to sleep." Again, he fell silent. "Just… come back whenever you can, okay?" The phone went dead. He clicked red telephone button and placed his phone wordlessly back down on the bedside table.

He looked around the room and saw Stacy completely dressed again. She was attempting to put on a pair of heels while walking towards the hotel room door. When she looked up, after finally slipping her shoes on, she glared furiously at him. "I'm going out," she snapped angrily, whipping open the door and storming out like a hurricane. It banged loudly behind her, but he found he didn't care right now. Flopping back down onto the bed on his back, he stared absent-mindedly at the white ceiling as he thought. So what if his new wife was angry at him? Who really cared? All he really cared about right now was his best friend, that being Lita. The girl was back there in her home torturing herself because… she loved him. He supposed he would just have to listen to Edge and Christian and agree that the fiery redhead was completely in love with him. She was back there at home, having the days from hell, skipping out on what she loved to do, while he was here in Hawaii. She had always been there for him like he had her, right? But what had changed now? Why wasn't he there for her right now, while she was beating herself up, crying herself to sleep, pouring crimson regret and screaming for someone who loved her back?

'_Because I'm an idiot._' He realized. He rolled over and groped around for his phone again. As he dialed in a number, all he knew right now was that he needed to call the airport and book the earliest flight for tomorrow morning back home.

**xxx**

So here he was.

Standing outside Lita and Trish's house.

Stacy had been angry when he had informed her they were leaving in the morning, screaming, yelling and crying at him. She hadn't particularly liked the fact that they were leaving, and had disliked it even more when he had stated they were leaving because of Lita. In other words, she had thrown a tantrum of sorts, saying – "Get over that bitch! I don't care if she's in love with you, we're supposed to be here having fun and enjoying ourselves because we just got _married_, remember?" She was adamant that she was not moving a single inch. He hadn't listened to her however, and had left anyway. She had stayed behind. He supposed that that probably wasn't the best start off to a marriage, but he had to do this. This was something he had to do for himself, for Trish, and most of all, for his best friend… Lita. Stacy just couldn't grasp that knowledge.

Trish had texted him earlier (once he had informed her he was on his way) saying _'Look under the doormat'._ He hadn't quite understood this, but once he had actually done it, it had become painfully obvious what Trish had meant by her message. There was a small silver key under there that obviously was for the front door. He picked it up carefully, examining it. It looked in good condition. He slid it gently into the door, twisted it and heard a lock click confirming the door to be open. Opening it, he entered the house to total and complete darkness. Ignoring the lack of light, he made his way through the house – he knew the way to her room with his eyes closed and probably could've managed it, he surmised – to where Lita's room was. He rapped on the door lightly with his knuckles, calling out her name. "Lita?" He heard a muffled sob coming from inside the locked room, then a "Chris?" He nodded to himself, and then realized Lita couldn't see him. He leaned against the door, back against the cool surface. "Yeah, it's me," he responded softly, running a hand through his mussed blonde locks. "Why are you here?" She asked. She sounded like she had moved from her position on the bed and that she was against the door too, listening to every word he spoke, drinking them all in to store in her memory bank. "Because of you, silly," He heard her mouthing under her breath, "Because of me… yeah right." Her voice rose slightly. "Or because Trish told you to?" He froze. "Trish suggested that I come, but I came because I care about you." Back in her room, Lita was in a ball on the ground, back against the door. She had tears in her red-rimmed eyes, her hair hadn't been brushed in days and she was still wearing the same clothes she had changed into the moment she had gotten back from the wedding. She bit her lip, thinking of something to say in response to that. She thought of something but didn't know if she should say it. Shaking her head, she plucked up the courage, and said it anyway.

"The only problem is you don't care about me the way I want you to."

He didn't particularly know what to say in response to that.

"I've tried to stop myself from falling harder for you; I've tried to tell myself that I can't be in love with you. But what the mind and heart think and do are two completely different things..." She rubbed her eyes, trying to stop the tears but found she could not stop them altogether and just let them fall, crying her eyes out, while he sat and thought on the other side of her door. He sighed, scrunching his face up in confusion, "Lita… I… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I didn't mean for any of this to happen." This was not a subject she felt like discussing, especially with him. "Chris, I think you should go." She cut him off mid-sentence. He didn't know what else to say to her, what he could say to her. "Right," he agreed, standing up and brushing off his pants. He felt along the wall for a light-switch and found it, the darkness was so depressing. Quietly, he began tiptoeing out of the house. As he made his way past the lounge room, he noticed a small notebook on the table he hadn't seen there the last time he had visited. He wrung his hands, knowing he was going to regret this in the morning. He flicked it open and began reading the first page, which was wrinkled in places because of something that looked like water falling on it.

The writing was in Lita's handwriting. He smiled wanly, she loved to write.

_Don't know where I parked my car _

_Don't know who my real friends are _

_Anymore_

_I put my faith in you _

_What a stupid thing to do _

_When it rains it pours _

_And not to mention _

_I drank too much _

_I'm feelin' hung-over _

_Out of touch _

_I need intervention _

_Attention to stop this temptation to scream _

His stomach plummeting, he flicked to the next page, which was lined with more words, more heart-wrenching words that he somehow knew were direction towards him. Her handwriting got more wobbly and illegible; he had to squint to read what his friend had written on the small page.

_Everything is f'ed up straight from the heart _

_Tell me, what do you do when it all falls apart _

_Gotta pick myself up, where do I start _

'_Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_

Feeling more depressed than ever, he closed the notebook, placing it back down on the table where it had been. Winding his way around chairs and couches, he found his way out of the house and locked the door behind him. He returned the key Trish had thankfully leant him back to its original place under the doormat, and then found himself sitting down on it, hands clasped together. His forehead was leaning against his hands; it almost looked like he was praying. Deep down, he was. He was praying for his best friend to forgive him, praying for her happiness and smile again. An image of the redhead appeared in his mind, a time at the beginning of last year – that being 2004 - when they had gone out with some of the other superstars – Trish, Victoria, Christian, Edge, Randy and Stacy. They had ended up at a club, dancing on the floor together. He remembered her smiling, laughing face (wishing that she would return to that) as she wrapped her arms around his neck and danced. He had laughed along with her, drawing her head towards his and kissing her on the head. That thought brought back old memories, old feelings too. After he had kissed her forehead in a friendly way, she had gotten an odd look on her face. He shook his head, thinking to himself.

'_Don't look at me like that; I don't feel like falling for you all over again, I can't afford the heartbreak.'_

Truthfully, he had loved her once. Way back when, after when she was with Christian, he with Trish. It was funny how the roles had reversed.

Truthfully, he didn't want to go through all that hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crazy in Love**

**Title:** Crazy in Love  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** You'll see.**  
Summary:** The most daring diva today is scared of one thing – love. And she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life if she doesn't watch herself.  
**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own the WWE or any of the characters used. Wish I did, but.  
**Note: **Woohoo, another update! I tried to make this chapter a lot longer than what I usually do (it probably isn't though)… so hopefully you guys enjoy it! Please read and review, I love hearing your feedback! Thanks to everybody who did last time! Much love goes out to you! _Special mention goes to Steffi :)_

**xxx**

Somehow, Trish had coaxed her into coming back to work. He'd seen her earlier, when he was out in the hallway getting a cup of coffee for himself – he was tired; he and Christian had woken up early that morning to go work out at the gym – and Trish had walked past. It had all happened so fast, he'd heard the click-clacking of a pair of heels and had turned around to see whom was approaching. He'd seen the blonde bombshell in Trish walking, a black bag in her left hand. Her right hand, however, was attached to another – Lita's. The fiery redhead was walking down the hall with a purpose… the purpose being that she was determined not to look at him. She didn't, she avoided eye contact at all costs. His own blue eyes scoped her out as she bustled past, her expression was oddly blank. Her eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, they were just… there. Like little pools of hazel sitting gently on her face. He felt a swooping sensation in his stomach at the sight of her.

He thought it had been because he felt so terrible about this whole situation. How could Lita love him, how could she ever possibly be in love with him? Dating Stacy and the excitement over it… he'd even employed her help in attempting to win Stacy's heart. After many a love letter and bunches of flowers, they'd been on their first date and things had just clicked well from there. He'd fallen harder and harder for the leggy diva each passing day and he had felt that the blonde had felt the same regarding him. Months had passed; sooner rather than later, they were engaged – he was sure that that girl was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he was sure she was the girl he wanted to grow old with, have children with and all that jazz. He remembered Lita being there through it all, even coming to his dress fittings for his tuxedo and meetings with the caterer with him. No-one else had done that for him, not even Edge or Christian, whom he considered two of his best friends in the whole entire world. She'd helped him with his vows – he and Stacy had wanted to write their own – and offered advice whenever they began to sound stupid or far too cheesy for anyone's liking. He remembered one particular afternoon they'd sat together on the floor at his house, typically lounging around in the lounge room, a bundle of screwed up pieces of paper surrounding them. Lita's pen had exploded in her hands, causing the ink to run everywhere. She'd absent-mindedly scratched her nose, leaving a smear of blue ink on her face. He'd laughed loudly until she realized what had happened, and then had screamed in fear when the extreme diva had tackled him to the ground and begun wiping blue ink all over him. It had stained and they'd ended up trying to wash it off with soap in his bathroom sink… but that was a very bubbly story for another time, another memory.

A smile crossed his face as he laced up his wrestling boots – he was scheduled for a match against Randy Orton that evening, the smarmy bastard. He was looking forward to the match too, anything to get his hands on any member of Evolution was perfectly fine with him! Christian looked over in confusion at the tiny laugh that had escaped Chris's mouth, a questioning expression appearing on his face. "Chris?" The former Undisputed Champion just shook his head, keeping the thoughts he'd been thinking locked up inside of him. "Uh, alright…" The shorter-haired blonde Canadian went back to preening himself in front of a mirror, he had to look absolutely perfect for all of his peeps. The sound of the locker room door opening with a bang startled them both, disrupting them from their thoughts. Edge tumbled through the doorframe, looking out of breath. His face was red and he was breathing like he'd just run a marathon. But he was also wearing a cheeky grin in addition to that.

"Guys, guys, guess what?"

"Molly's no longer a virgin?"

"Stacy finally got implants?"

"Hey! They're perfectly fine, I'll have you know, Christian… Hunter got rhinoplasty?"

"Nope!" Edge cackled to himself. "I just checked out the list for some of the matches set up tonight and guess what the divas match is?" Chris's face paled at his words. No… it couldn't be… they wouldn't do that to him… they couldn't! Edge noticed the look on his friend's face and confirmed it by nodding. "You guessed it Christopher, it's the Queen of Extreme herself, Lita… taking on Missus Jericho, Stacy Keibler." A moan escaped his mouth and he sat back down on one of the benches in their locker room, his head in his hands. He kept nervously running his hands back and forth, back and forth, through his hair. _Fuck the WWE,_ he thought to himself, _what gave them the right to put the woman he loved and the woman who loved him in a match against each other?_ How could they mess with his feelings and emotions like this? It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. "Oi, Jericho, you alright?" He exploded. "Does it look like it!" Edge rolled his eyes sarcastically, what a stupid answer his friend had given him in return to his question. "Obviously not, or I wouldn't be asking." For some reason, Edge's dry sense of humour and sarcastic nature calmed Chris Jericho a little. "It's just… how can they do this?"

"Quite easily, considering they're our bosses, Chris," Edge's brother put in his two cents as well. "And I really don't see what you're whining about, personally." Chris's head snapped up at Christian's words. "Well, it's not like you're in love with Lita, is it? So this shouldn't be a hard decision to make for you." He let out a frustrated scream. "She's my best friend!" There was utter silence for a moment, as Chris regained his composure and poise, his breath still uneven and causing his chest to rise and fall heavily with each breath he took. Christian cocked at eyebrow almost annoyingly.

"Is that really how you feel?"

"Fuck you, Christian!"

Those were the only words Chris Jericho said as he stormed from the room in a fit of rage, unable to contain himself. Because, in reality, he really didn't know how he felt about either of them. Because, he knew, that when it came to one spitfire redhead named Lita, he had a weakness; a soft-spot.

**xxx**

He was too late.

He was too late to put a stop to the match.

He was halfway to the General Manager's office when he heard "Legs" by Kid Rock blasting loudly over the sound system. He paused in his mad rush to get to the GM's office and stopped to watch this on a nearby screen. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty, that it was going to be quite ugly. After a few moments, Stacy's music stopped playing and "Lovefurypassionenergy" by Boy Hits Car replaced it. The redhead made her way to the ring, her face as expressionless and as blank as it had been earlier when he'd seen her. She was without her usual fire, her usual passion. The fans were confused with her behaviour – what was going on inside her head that was making her act like this? Stacy looked terrified. She occasionally wrestled but her skill-level was nowhere near Lita's and she knew that she couldn't match up to her in that way. She knew that the only thing she could ever beat Lita in was having Chris Jericho.

With a smirk, she decided to use that to her advantage. "So, like, the other night, when you were at home crying, I was having fun in bed with Chris…" Her voice trailed off when Stacy noticed the look on Lita's face. Anger was blazing in her eyes; the redhead furiously reached up – as Stacy was, admittedly, taller than her - and slapped the blonde in the face. Stacy reeled back in pain, clutching her cheek. Lita nailed her on her other cheek with a slap, a slap so ferocious Stacy fell down onto the canvas floor. She aimed for her midsection with kick after kick after kick after kick until the referee finally tired of her misbehaviour and attempted to pull her away. He couldn't allow her to do this. She just angrily shoved him out of the way, he had to let her beat the holy hell out of this girl, he had to, he had to, he just had to! He couldn't take that either, so he signaled for the bell to be rung and Lita to be disqualified. Ignoring this, the extreme diva nailed the blonde with a kick so stiff she rolled out of the ring to the outside floor. Measuring the distance between them carefully, she dove beautifully through the ropes and landed with a sickening yet successful crash on top of Stacy, almost injuring herself in the process. Mounting her, she launched a flurry of punches to her face (to the secret delight of many people watching backstage) until a hoard of referees came running out to stop the two girls from brawling any longer. The referees managed to separate them, sadly, Lita thought, as she tried to break free from their grip, still clawing to be let free and hurt the newlywed. They pulled her away from Stacy, away from the ring, away from the fans, away from everyone, from everything… to backstage. As they led her through the curtains at gorilla position, she noticed Chris standing there with a concerned expression on his face. He turned to look at her, disbelief etched into every line and crevasse of his face.

Baby blue eyes met hazel eyes.

Lita tried to turn away, much to the referee's displeasure – they thought she was trying to go back out to the ring and maul Stacy Keibler some more. When in reality, she was trying to get away from Stacy's husband. "Stop running away from me, Lita!" he cried. She spun around on the balls of her feet to face him, how could he say a thing like that to her? "I don't run from you, I walk away slowly, and it kills me because you don't care enough to stop me." With that, she finally broke free from the struggling referee's grasps and stalked away, a worried Trish Stratus making her way over to her.

Trish glanced over her shoulder as the pair walked away – only she saw Chris mouth the words "_I'm sorry, I'm not sure I love her_" behind Lita's back.


End file.
